yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokona Haruka/Candydandy's Fanon
Info '''Kokona Yoshida '''is one of the students that attends Akademi High School. Appearance Kokona wears the female Akemi High School uniform, which consists of a white long sleeved button up blouse, covered by a navy blue blazer with red trimmings and small gold buttons, finishing with a red bow-tie on the exposed collar of the under-blouse. It also includes a navy blue skirt just two inches above the knee, with a red trim barely above the very bottom, ending with white knee-socks and white and blue flat Mary Jane shoes with a gold buckle on the outer sides. She has a pale east Asian skin complexion, light purple eyes, and G cup breasts. Her hair is light purple color and is styled into twin-drills with right-swept bangs and rounded locks that frame her face. As a member of the Drama Club, she wears a red rose accessory in her hair, on her left twin drill; she also wears a purple friendship bracelet on her right wrist. If the Drama Club is disbanded, she will remove her rose accessory for the rest of the game. If her reputation drops too low, she will remove her bracelet. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. She will happily pose for a picture if Ayano aims her camera at her. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run to the nearest secluded area and call the police. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers unless she witnesses them murder Saki Miyu, or Riku Soma if he is her boyfriend. Kokona participates in compensated dating. She only engages in such an activity to try and help her father out of debt from Aoike Loans. Interests She is interested in making her own little snacks to fill her tummy. She tends to overeats and therefore, pays the consequences by being the heaviest student in school. Besides her bust size, she is also bullied for being "overweight". She loves the UTAUloid, Teto Kasane and styles her hair in drills because of her, and...well...Naomi Oshiro. She tries very hard to become popular, but she is constantly bullied, instead. This is another reason why she joined the drama club. She dreams of being a famous celebrity, so she can do what she wants, get a lot of money (especially to pay off her father's debt), and finally be admired instead of bullied. Routine General At 7:04 AM, Kokona enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:06 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks into the Gymnasium and watches Tsuruzo Yamazaki and Tokuko Kitagawa rehearse for an upcoming play with Shozo Kurosawa and Riku Soma. At 8:00 AM, Kokona walks into Classroom 1-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves the classroom at 1:00 PM and goes to the outside of the Drama Club to eat her lunch at 1:00 PM. Kokona walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. She then heads to the Gym and stays there until the end of the day. If the Drama Club is disbanded, she will socialize with the other former members outside of the club room during periods in which she would normally attend it. Events On Monday, at 7:45 AM, Kokona receives a call from a mysterious stranger and runs to the eating area behind the school. She goes to the rooftop from 1:10 PM to 1:20 PM to talk with Saki about what is vaguely hinted to be domestic abuse. After cleaning time she goes to the Cooking Club, makes octo-dogs for the rest of the club, and leaves them on the table. On Thursday, at 7:15 AM, she goes to the shower room to take a shower and leaves her phone inside her locker, which the player can steal. After cleaning time she makes octo-dogs for the rest of the club and leaves them on the table. Relationships Saki Kobayashi Best Friends: Kokona almost opened up to her about her father's debt problems. Saki is Kokona's closest confidant, as she is willing to discuss personal matters with her but not too much. Kokona had Saki involved in her plans for her father to get out of debt, though regrets having Saki help her, as Saki planned to sell her bra to boys from other schools, but was too ashamed to continue it any further. Kokona will attack Ayano if she kills Saki in front of her. If Saki's reputation were to go low enough for people to hate her, Kokona would still be there for her as her best friend. Naomi Oshiro Kokona admires Naomi, the leader of the Drama Club, and joined the club to learn how to be more like her. This annoys Naomi, who doesn't want anyone imitating her unique style. Topics The opinions of Kokona towards topics are Positive, Negative, and Neutral follows. Negative * Occult * Solitude * Violence * Gossip * Video games Positive * Cooking * Drama * Music * Cats * Justice * Friends * Family * Money Neutral * Everything else. Category:User's Fanons Category:Candydandy's Fanon Category:Females Category:Students Category:Social Butterfly Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Drama Club Category:Heterosexual Category:Heteroromantic